1. Field
The following description relates to a magnetic resonance imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various diagnostic devices used for diagnosing problems inside a human body to cure or prevent diseases. A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) device is one of widespread diagnostic devices, which uses a magnetic field produced by magnetic force. The MRI system includes elements for applying a radio frequency signal to body tissues in order to induce resonance, and for applying gradient signals to the body tissues in order to achieve spatial information about the body tissues. By using the MRI system, it is possible to obtain structural imaging of inner body parts and tissue, and to detect normal and abnormal cells or tissues.